Réquiem
by Sirop de Framboise
Summary: Nombres en apuntes, grabados en las lápidas, flores marchitas que nadie vino a recoger. En eso se convirtieron, ellos, que creían. Por los caídos.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes aquí citados, -ninguno-, no me pertenecen. Tampoco su escenario, -no tiene-, es de mi autoría. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

**Nota de la autora**: Es más una reflexión que un momento o una historia. En mi mente, se ambienta en cualquier sitio, se basa en cualquier persona y ha de recordaros a quien vosotros queráis. Yo lo he escrito bajo un sentimiento de frustración compartido con esperanza, así que es un escrito melancólico, quizá nostálgico. Quizás no os parezca nada de lo anterior. Tomadlo como queráis.

* * *

><p><strong>Réquiem<strong>

Ellos que un día creyeron en el amor. Creyeron en ese sentimiento como quien cree en un buque insignia, una bandera que se iza a pesar de la tormenta. Creyeron que cambiaba el mundo, que lo hacía puro y lo hacía eterno. Tuvieron la esperanza, la certidumbre, de que el amor salvaba vidas, curaba heridas y devolvía el color al mundo que se tornaba más gris día a día.

Ellos, que creyeron en la amistad. Existían aquellas personas que lo darían todo por ti, aún sin tener ningún parentesco contigo. Quisieron creer que estaban allí, escondidas o a la vista, pero sin hacerse notar. Un amigo nunca pide que le agradezcas con palabras, porque la gratitud se lleva siempre en el corazón. Uno de esos corazones que sueña, que cree. De esos corazones que son cómplices y se guiñan la pupila metafórica, moviendo las pestañas y las caras figuradas, antes de enfrentarse a la guerra.

Ellos que alguna vez creyeron en el cambio. Creyeron que podían hacerlo, se acercaban al cambio las manos delante con los ojos cerrados de quien tiene una fe ciega. El cambio más radical, poner al mundo al revés. Que lucharon y vivieron por el cambio. Que finalmente, murieron por conseguirlo.

Ellos, a quienes se recuerda todos los días y que merecen ese homenaje. También aquellos a los que el mundo ha parecido olvidar, convirtiéndoles en nombres en un monumento, en cruces allá en las necrópolis, demostrando su reconocimiento en los mausoleos y las lápidas en las que reposan flores.

Ellos, que fueron importantes, que devolvieron vidas, aquellos, que sólo dieron la suya. ¿No son ambos héroes a los que algún día dejarán de recordar? Los primeros serán citados en libros de historia, teniendo que ser aprendidos por alumnos reticentes que preferirán sentarse a dialogar sobre lo cotidiano o dar una vuelta en una calurosa tarde de primavera a memorizar lo que hizo un mago blanco años atrás. ¿Quién podría culparles?

Los segundos sólo serán momentos guardados en fotografías desgastadas y envejecidas, ancestros que murieron en la batalla, lágrimas en el rostro de sus madres, que van a morir en la almohada. Serán letras en un árbol genealógico, sonrisas de nostalgia o muecas de tristeza. Y algún día, nadie se acordará de los hoyuelos que formaban sus sonrisas, de sus espaldas especialmente anchas, de sus ojos azules, como la noche o como el mar, verdes como el campo o como el agua que refleja el musgo de su interior, marrones como la tierra o el chocolate caliente. Nadie recordará esos pequeños gestos que antes divertían a sus parejas, esas anécdotas que tanto éxito tenían en las comidas familiares, en Navidad o en los cumpleaños. No quedará rastro de nada de lo que antes les distinguía o les hacía iguales.

Sólo quedará el vacío. Vacío en los ojos que les vieron caer al abismo de la muerte, que vieron sus vidas, como ríos, desembocar en la mar, que es el fin. Vacío en las sonrisas que evocan momentos de placer que se han tornado dolorosos. Y vacío de los nombres que no aparecen en los dichos de algún historiador, ni en las ilustraciones de algún volumen que coge polvo en una estantería.

Y todo lo que antes creían que por suerte no desapareció con ellos seguirá allí, observando de alguna manera la rutina que es la vida humana. Admirando a las generaciones venideras y anteriores que creerán y creían en cosas tan profundas y tan simples como el amor, la amistad y el cambio. Porque las personas mueren, se desvanecen en el aire como la arena, como el polvo que en realidad somos. Pero los sentimientos viven, persisten a pesar de los huracanes o terremotos, de todas las circunstancias geológicas o físicas, y nos observan acumularnos sobre algún tomo que no nos menciona ni nos lleva de portada.

* * *

><p>Aquí os dejo otro resultado de mi insomnio nocturno, que no duda en abandonarme cuando tengo cosas que hacer. Y de mi inspiración entristecida que piensa en aquellos en los que justamente, no pensamos. También en aquellos en los que pensamos, la cabeza escondida entre las piernas y el corazón encogido y que algún día nadie habrá conocido y sólo representarán un apellido con el que te llaman en clase o un nombre puesto a causa de alguien a quien no viste jamás. No sé si me explico. Pero bueno, podéis comentar, estaría guay.<p>

Besos y abrazos bañados de lágrimas,

**Sirop de Framboise.**


End file.
